This is a Story About a Mermaid
by Rose-tinted specs
Summary: Their secrecy had kept Melody safe, but it now threatened her happiness. Ariel and Eric must decide which is more important.


**Author's Note**

It's been a long time since I posted a new story here, and I actually started this one way back in 2015. _Between Land and Sea_ is still very much at the forefront of my mind, but there are a few other stand-alone stories that have been vying for my attention recently too, and this is the first of them.

Enjoy!

(On a separate note I have also recently changed my username. This account was previously Crisis Rose, and I apologise for any confusion.)

* * *

Not for the first time in her life Ariel felt completely powerless, forced to watch as her twelve year old daughter burst into tears, surrounded by mocking laughter that made her blood boil. Had she not felt like crying herself she would have stood up for her only child, but the lump in her throat made it an impossibility. She wanted nothing more than to hold Melody, to make her forget about the whole ordeal and chase away all of her insecurities.

As Melody fled from the dance floor Ariel left her husband's side, her arms outstretched and ready to embrace her devastated daughter; but, as Melody ran past her, she could do nothing but call her name and watch until she was out of sight.

The ballroom grew quieter then, laughter dying down to bring the focus upon the aftermath of the commotion.

With tears in her eyes Ariel turned to Eric, whose despair mirrored her own.

"Go to her," he said, "I'll sort things out here."

Ariel sighed, feeling guilty at leaving her husband to deal with this mess by himself; but Melody needed comforting and she wasn't about to leave alone.

"Thank you" she whispered with sincerity, kissing Eric's cheek and eliciting a small smile from him. Pulling back, she began making her way to her daughter's room, trying desperately to come up with the words that might heal her, but finding none.

Eric watched his wife silently, before turning his attention to the room of people now staring at him. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, Eric turned to his confidante in a bid to avoid eye-contact.

"Grim would you mind showing everyone out?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

The party was due to last for hours, but there seemed little reason for celebration now, and he was keen to join his wife and daughter as soon as possible.

Grimsby gave an understanding nod, and made his way down towards the crowd.

Eric scanned the room, noting his next destination with an inward groan. He forced himself forward, making his way down the remaining steps and over to the young prince who had only moments ago been happily dancing with his daughter. He stopped only once on his way over, addressing the stunned chef in the middle of the room.

"Thank you for all your hard work Louis, I'm sorry it went to waste" he said, regarding the remains of cake smeared across the polished floor.

He continued then to the prince, whose mother had begun dabbing his soaked blond hair with a tissue, a look of disgust upon her face. She straightened up at Eric's arrival and lifted her chin, regarding him down the length of her nose.

Taking a deep breath, Eric moved his gaze from the princess of Glowerhaven to her son.

"Christian please accept my apology," he said, "if there's anything I can do-"

He had barely finished speaking before the same shrill voice he remembered from his teenage years started up.

"Well you can have identical garments imported for him for a start, and you'll note that they're made from only the finest materials."

Eric agreed to this with a single nod, wondering whether she would be any more agreeable if he hadn't refused to marry her all those years ago.

"My poor lamb's been traumatised!" she exclaimed theatrically; and it took all of Eric's self control not to roll his eyes, for he couldn't help but feel that she was overreacting. The only injury was to the boy's pride, which he had clearly inherited from his mother.

"You ought to teach your daughter some manners" she continued, her eyes sharp.

Eric held his tongue. Melody had done nothing wrong, it had been Christian's overreaction that had lead to his current situation; his mother would never accept that though, and Eric didn't feel like arguing.

Thankfully they swiftly rejoined the chattering crowd, and Eric was left to is own devices. Occasionally he would pick up on their conversations, and more than once did he hear his daughter's name, followed often by a short burst of spiteful laughter that broke his heart. For twelve years he had watched Melody grow with nothing but love and pride in his eyes, to hear people talking about her like this was something he found difficult to listen to.

These overheard comments and thoughts of what had transpired occupied his mind as the prince made his way towards Melody's room—where he hoped to find his wife and daughter. As he approached his destination he became aware of raised voices; voices he knew well, though seldom heard at such odds.

He knocked lightly, thought must have gone unheard for there came no answer.

Both Ariel and Melody were upset, that much he could discern even separated as he was from them, though exactly why they argued he couldn't know.

He opened the door, and didn't so much as see Melody running towards him as reach out instinctively to prevent her from leaving, catching her by the shoulders and stepping into her path.

The twelve year old fought to free herself, but Eric was far stronger and she soon grew tired.

"Let me go!" she demanded, frustrated by her father's interference.

"Not until you tell me what's happened" answered Eric with a gentle firmness.

Melody, exhausted from the evening and from her argument with her mother, only fell against her father and wept, clinging to him amidst all this uncertainty when all she had wanted to do before was run.

Eric, heart shattering as his daughter sought to hide herself from the world, could only wrap his arms around her shaking frame and hope that it provided some comfort. He looked to Ariel, who had lowered herself to the edge of Melody's bed and now sat with her head in her hands, looking close to tears herself.

Kneeling down, he took Melody's hands into his own, brushing his thumb softly across her knuckles. His heart seemed to miss a beat at what he found clutched with her fist.

"Where... where did you find that?" he asked, though somewhat at a loss for words.

Ariel was the one who answered, her voice trembling. "She's been the other side of the wall. I told her it was dangerous-"

"But why?" interrupted Melody, her voice thick with emotion, "you've never told me why!" Her breath hitched, searching for the words that could express all she felt. None seemed adequate. Ever since she could remember she had felt as though her parents were keeping something from her, preventing her from knowing herself entirely. They loved her, of that there could be no doubt, but there was a reservedness in them both that acted like a barrier, impeding free conversation with their daughter, as though they were afraid of what they might let slip.

Looking down to her father Melody saw a pain in his eyes, one that she had only moments ago seen mirrored in her mother's.

"You're keeping something from me" she said meekly.

Eric looked down, a troubled expression crossing his countenance. His eyes flitted to Ariel briefly, before taking a measured breath and lifting them once again to meet his daughter's.

"Yes," he said, "yes we are."

Melody had expected denial, and was wholly surprised by the frankness with which her father spoke. So too was Ariel, and she shot a startled look towards her husband.

He continued. "And we thought it was the right thing to do, but it wasn't, not if it's making you unhappy."

"Eric" said Ariel warningly.

Their eyes met, and they seemed to speak without words. Eventually Ariel closed her eyes. Eric was right; they needed to tell her the truth.

Melody stood still, the locket hanging between her and her father, her tears frozen upon her cheeks. All was silent, the lapping waves against the wall counting away the seconds.

Eventually Eric stood, placing his hand softly upon his daughter's shoulder.

"Will you come and sit with us?"

Melody nodded, and allowed him to guide her towards her bed, where her mother sat with the nail of her pinky finger caught between her teeth. She looked up as her husband and daughter approached, and held out her arms to the latter, whose face twisted into a grimace as she left her father's side.

Ariel held her close, one hand resting atop the soft waves of raven hair that likened her so much to Eric.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart," she said, kissing her daughter's temple, "I shouldn't have shouted. Can you forgive me?"

Melody nodded, she hated it when they argued, it upset them both, and she desperately hoped that whatever she was about to learn wouldn't give them further reason to do so.

Their embraced relaxed naturally, and together they shuffled back against the headboard. Ariel let her shoes fall to the floor, and Eric discarded his boots and jacket—leaving him in a much more comfortable white shirt—before joining them, sitting on Melody's left and looping an arm around her.

Sandwiched between her parents and wrapped snug within their arms, Melody could almost forget what had come to pass that evening, and felt only a little trepidation at what was to come.

"Let us start by telling you a story" said Eric, after a moments hesitation during which he surmised that it would be best to start at the beginning.

"Is any of it true?" asked Melody, turning her gaze towards him.

A smile passed between her parents.

"It's our story," said Ariel, prising open the locket and capturing them all in a soft light, "and it starts here..."


End file.
